Naruto & One Piece CrossOver Challenge: Brook
by NeoNazo356
Summary: CHALLENGE: Being immortal is the same as watching everyone around you die. No one knows that better than the Strawhat's musician, "Soul King" Brook. However, when two lonely souls come together, whether through fate or coincidence or even the power of song, can you really say that they're alone? Now taken by shironoao.
1. Chapter 1

"So… Another full moon looms over the Forest of Death?" a _very _skinny, and _very _tall figure said from the canopy of one of the trees in the forest, looking up into the dark blue sky, the pale yellow light of the moon casting its eerie glow across the landscape.

"I wonder how many have passed since way back then. A thousand? Two thousand? _Five _thousand? I've sort of lost count," he continued as he pulled out a violin and tuned the strings before quietly playing to himself. "Oh how I long for true companionship, but this life I lead is a truly lonely one. Except that I am already dead. Yohohohoho," he chuckled to himself in a hushed tone.

The next moment, a panicked cry rung through the air, causing him to get up from his perch and peer through the treeline to the ground just outside his home.

Upon the sight of a somewhat-familiar, whisker-marked blond running for his life from a mob of angry shinobi once aagain, his nonexistent eyebrows furrowed. His eyes then locked onto a shinobi standing by one of the forty four gates, almost as though he was _waiting _for the whisker-marked blond to follow.

"Come on. Through here. Those guys won't follow," the shinobi by the gate instructed as he opened the gate, letting the panicking blond through before a sickeningly-sweet smile stretched itself onto his face.

A moment later the mob from earlier followed the panic-stricken blond into the forest, the lone figure's bony hands tightening around his violin.

"So once again they threaten that poor boy's life," the figure said standing to full height, his clothes whipping in the wind that swept over the trees. "Tonight… things will be different," he said as he dropped down past the canopy and into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later into the Forest of Death, one blond's hopeful treck of escape went south as soon as that "good samaritan" let him throught. These freaky plant-things tried to eat him, then there were giant squirrels with steak knife teeth, and then there was the mob behind him that threw broken bottles, steel pipes, shuriken, and kunai at him.<p>

He'd been able to dodge most of them, since being chased by angry mobs wasn't anything new, but this time, they seemed es_pecially _determined to carry out their threats.

Then, after coming out into a clearing, he suddenly found himself herded into a veritable wall of trees and thorny bushes. No matter how he looked at it, trying to escape from there would get him cut up pretty badly. However, going back wasn't an option, because just as soon as he turned around, he came face to face with the angry mob. There were over a dozen this time around, and at least half of them were Konoha-nin.

"Looks like we've got you cornered," a villager sneered, a broken bottle in his hand.

"You've got nowhere to run," a Konoha-nin with a large scar over his left eye, discolored a milky white.

"Prepare to die demon spawn. Tonight, we finish what the Yondaime Hokage started," the red-eyed ninja said placing his hand on his sword.

_Why… What did I do wrong? _Naruto asked himself as he hugged his knees to his chest, just wanting this nightmare to end.

The next moment, a strange humming tune rung out through the air, those gathered oddly enough taking the time to listen. For some reason, it seemed as though the song were coming from every direction at once.

_**Yohohoho Yohohoho**_

_**Yohohoho Yohohoho**_

"Who the hell's singing?" one of the ninja asked as the song rung through the air.

_**Yohohoho Yohohoho**_

_**Yohohoho Yohohoho**_

_**Binks no sake wo**_

_**Todoke nin yuku yo**_

_**Yumi kaze kima kase namima kase**_

_**Shio no muou de yuuhi mo sawagu**_

_**Sora nia wawo kaku tori no uta**_

"Damn it! Show yourself already!" another ninja demanded, sending a kunai in a random direction, hoping to elicit some sort of reaction.

_**Yohohoho Yohohoho**_

_**Yohohoho Yohohoho**_

_**Yohohoho Yohohoho**_

_**Yohohoho Yohohoho**_

The next moment, a tall, lanky figure wearing a top hat and suit with their hair styled in… an afro, walked past them from the shadow of a nearby tree, his face hidden by the overcast as he made his way past the lynch mob that had gathered to "finish the Yondaime's work". He appeared to be carrying a long sword with a curved handle like the end of a cane in his right hand, and what was probably the sheath in his right hand.

After walking past the group and stood right in front of the terrified blond, he then surprised the lynch mob by sheathing his sword, instead of using it against the "demon spawn".

"Hanauta Sancho:…" the shadowed figure intoned as he slid his sword further into the sheath, the low strum of its friction rubbing into the air. "Yahazu Giri!" he suddenly cried as he completely sheathed it after stopping it an inch away.

**Clack**

At the moment the clack of the sword being sheathed rung through the air, blood suddenly flew through wounds across the villager's and shinobi's stomachs, almost like they'd all been cut all at once.

"Ahhhhh!" the villagers cried as they fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" one of the ninja demanded as he got to his feet, leveling his gaze at the afro'd figure standing defensively in front of the "demon". "Who are you!"

"I could ask you that," the figure said as he turned back to those still alive, his face still hidden from the shadows. "Who are you to attack an innocent child like this? What did he ever do to him?"

"Innocent? Bah! That little brat killed half the village eight years ago, and tonight, I'm going to _finish _what the Yondaime started!" the red-eyed ninja cried as he rushed forward, his katana piercing through the figure's chest where his heart was and coming out the back, causing Naruto to gasp as the figure's head slumped forward. "Demon lover. You'll die just like him."

"I do not think so," the figure said as the cloud coverage overhead began to peel away from the moon, the darkness peeling away from the figure's face until it revealed… a _skull_!

"What? Is this some sort of genjutsu!" the figure demanded as the tomoe in his eyes spun madly, trying to break the "genjutsu" cast on him.

"This is no illusion," the figure, now revealed as nothing but a skeleton in a black suit with orange lining and a blue tie. "But this…" he said as he reeled back his sword. "Is real," he said sending it through the Uchiha's heart, his eyes widening before he was thrown back, a hole through his chest as he slowly bled to death.

"Who… Who are you…?" the dying Uchiha gasped.

"I need not explain myself to a dead man," the tall skeleton said after whipping his blade at the ground, dislodging the blood before he sheathed his blade. "Now then, are you okay?" he asked as he turned back to Naruto, who's jaw had dropped at the sight of the… skeleton who had saved him.

"Sugoi…" he awed at the sight. "Who are you?"

"My name is Brook. Also, do you know why those men were trying to hurt you?" the skeleton known as Brook asked.

"I don't know…" Naruto said leaning back against a tree, letting his heart rate drop. "This always happens. Especially on my birthday, but I don't know why."

"Well that doesn't seem fair," Brook said taking a seat next to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Hey… I have a question."

"Shoot the breeze."

"If you're a skeleton, then how come you have hair? Doesn't it fall out when you die?" the blond asked in curiosity.

"I have very deep roots," Brook said poofing his afro, causing the blond to laugh before he looked back _up _at him.

"Hey Brook. But why go so far to help me?" Naruto asked. "I mean… everyone else just walks by or ignores me when this stuff happens."

"Because like you, I know what it's like to lead a lonely existence," Brook replied. "However, I soon found Nakama that I thought the world of and would give my life for," he said solemly. "Except that I'm already dead! Yohohohoho! Skull joke! Oh hohohohoho!" he chuckled.

"Hahahaha! Skull joke! Hahahahaha!" Naruto cackled, this undead gentleman having broken through his emotional walls with a single joke. Even if it were true.

"So… What's your name?" Brook asked.

"Me? I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage," Naruto said puffing out his chest.

"Hokage eh? That reminds me of a friend of mine who wanted to be Pirate King a while back," the afro'd skeleton chuckled at the memories. _This boy reminds me a bit of Luffy. Even down to that toothy smile. Yo hohohoho._

"Hey, do you think you could teach me to do that trick you did?" Naruto asked. "I didn't even _see _you do anything."

"And here I thought your next question would be why I'm a skeleton and can talk," Brook chuckled as he walked off into the forest, the blond following beside him.

"That too. But seriously, can you teach me?" the blond asked with gusto.

"Yohohohoho. I think I'm going to enjoy having you around," Brook chuckled. "Come with me. We'll begin your training in the morning."

**To be continued… By **_**you**_**!**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the intro for this NarutoOne Piece challenge of mine. You can do pretty much whatever you want with it from this point, should you chose to take it, though there are a couple of rules.**

**1- Pairings can be whatever you want, but no Yaoi.**

**2- By the time Naruto graduates from the academy, he should already be able to play a musical instrument (i.e. violin, flute, etc.).**

**3- Any original attacks that Naruto comes up with should follow the same trend as Brook's. (i.e. music terms in French)**

**4- Naruto can wear whatever he wants (though personally I'd prefer if he wore an outfit like Brook's).**

**And last, but most importantly  
>5- Do NOT under any circumstances, mess with Brook's afro. Doing so would be the anime equivalent to sacrilege. SACRILEGE!<strong>

**That aside, if you decide to take up this challenge, please PM me so that way I know you will be starting it up so that I can watch it. ****Also, feel free to re-do this chapter, since it's more of an introduction, and not an actual guideline to how the story should begin.**


	2. Adopted

Heads up, and I should've announced this as soon as it came up.

This story has been adopted by a new author and is started.

Author: shirounoao

Story: Soul King Naruto

So there you go. This should prevent me from having to PM every person that asks- "Will you tell me when this challenge is adopted?"


End file.
